


(podfic) Rogers: An American Musical.

by secondalto



Category: Captain America (Movies), Hamilton - Miranda, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the MCU, instead of picking up a biography of Alexander Hamilton, Lin-Manuel Miranda picks up a biography of Steve Rogers. This changes things. While the world goes insane for the musical, Steve and the man who believes himself to be Bucky Barnes find their own ways to take control of their narratives.</p><p>So here's the real question: How does a half-dead orphan born in the middle of a forgotten spot in the tenements of New York without a father and raised by a single mother grow up to be the first and only super soldier?</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic) Rogers: An American Musical.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ROGERS: An American Musical](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905289) by [HopeNight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeNight/pseuds/HopeNight). 



> I had too much fun recording this. I hope you all enjoy it.

Find it streaming [here](https://soundcloud.com/katy-hart-201041025/rogers-an-american-musical)

As SoundCloud may disappear soon, [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/z4diasbu70643mf/Rogers_-_An_American_Musical_279307600_soundcloud.mp3) is another link.


End file.
